


Supercorp One Shots

by hopewillkeepyoualive



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewillkeepyoualive/pseuds/hopewillkeepyoualive
Summary: Just some little one shots I think up and want to write to practice my writing skills. Not necessarily related to each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 13





	Supercorp One Shots

Growing up, Lena never once had to worry about doing things like cleaning, yard work, fixing things that were broken. The Luthors had people for that; maids, butlers, yard boys, maintenance men. Once she was out of the house she did some things herself. She would clean up after herself, do her own laundry, cook for herself but she still had a bi-weekly cleaning service that came in to do the deeper cleaning mostly because she was always working and she usually lived in complexes so she never had to handle any type of yard work.

Kara, on the other had, remembers when she got to the Danver’s home she was expected to help with chores. She grew fond of folding laundry, dusting, weeding out in the garden because they were things that helped her hone in on controlling her powers. When she didn’t have school work she was usually puttering around the house and finding things to fix, she got really good at patching holes in the walls once her heat vision came in. What she loved most was yard work; mowing the grass, edging the sidewalks, raking leaves, all of it.

When Kara and Lena moved into the house Lena assumed they would hire a crew to do the yard work since they were both extremely busy with the running L-Corp and Kara working two jobs, one of which was being a superhero which in itself came with a crazy schedule. After Kara expressed that she would gladly do all the yard work because she genuinely enjoyed doing it Lena relented and bought all the necessary equipment.

At first she tried to help and Kara tried to teach her how to do things but they both quickly realized that it was best that Lena just stay out of Kara’s way because Kara had very strict ideas on how she wanted the yard to look. Lena didn’t mind one bit especially because it gave her a chance to watch Kara work. Kara mostly wore shorts that showed off her tan legs and quad muscles and old cutoff t-shirts. Lena thought it made her look very ‘daddy’.

Kara was out mowing the grass, she didn’t have much left to do and then she was done for the day, mind already set on heading inside after and getting a nice cold glass of lemonade and a sandwich or maybe three when the coms in her ear went off for a Supergirl emergency.

“Hey Lena,” Kara popped her head into the doorway, “Fire downtown I shouldn’t be gone long.”

With a quick kiss and a ‘good luck, be safe’ Kara was into her suit and on her way.

Lena looked out to the yard and saw Kara was basically done so she decided she would finish up for her. She finished up and swept the grass clippings up and was back in the house by the time Kara got back.

“Lena?”

“In the office.”

“Hey, you didn’t have to finish up the yard. I would have done it when I got back.” Kara walked over to wear Lena was sitting at her desk and gave her a kiss on her head.

“I know. But I wanted to. Besides, you look very daddy when you’re out there but I figured when you got back you could shower quick and then do some other _daddy activities_ with me.” Lena smirked when she saw the blush creeping up from the collar of Kara’s suit.

“Yes. I like that idea. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” With a kiss to the lips she was off with a gust of wind and Lena just laughed before making her way to the bedroom.


End file.
